


Hyper Focus

by silverfoxarchive (rougescribe)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Mild Innuendo, Modern AU, hyper focusing, intense book reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/silverfoxarchive
Summary: Books are a wondrous thing. A good novel can suck you in until you're so deep into the story that everything around you just fades away. This is one of Levy's favorite things about finding a good book. Right until she stops reading and notices Freed in her apartment! When did he get here?
Relationships: Freed Justine/Levy McGarden
Kudos: 1





	Hyper Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furidojasutin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/gifts).



> Tumblr Ficlet Request by FuridoJasutin

Levy missed a step in the dark. 

Not. She felt that close to accurate one could get to explaining her current situation all the same. It began with that blissful emptiness that came after finishing a good book. The completion of a thrilling story followed by the realization that there was no more. What next was there to do? Instead of fall into the inevitable funk of finding a new book to read, Levy chose to bask in the moment, the depth of feelings that clung to her from beautifully captured words on paper. 

That moment of contentment became dashed by the sounds of the television, blaring at a current seen that meant to be a jump scare. Alas, due to Levy’s distraction, it didn’t shock her. In fact, it confused her. _When did I turn the T.V. on? Wait, isn’t that the show Freed and I were supposed to be watching together_ -

It clicked. A new horror show had aired on Netflix. Levy had planned with Freed to watch the episodes together. If it was playing now that meant she’d missed his calls and failed to contact him about coming over. Guilt washed through her as she attempted to fling herself off the couch to check her phone as firm hands pressed down on her legs, keeping them in place. Levy jolted, body reflexively moving to strike out.

She froze, instead. Freed, the subject of her worries, chuckled in his seat, thumb rubbing gently on her petite ankle as he looked to her, smirking. “I thought you liked ghost stories, Levy?”

“What?” The question passed Levy’s lips before she could consider what was happening. Freed was here. When did he- how did-? Blowing a strand of green hair from his face, he motioned towards the t.v. as if that answered all the queries wrecking in her mouth. 

“Did that rattle you more than usual?” He replied, grabbing the remote to pause it.   
  
“Erm,” Levy rallied herself, toes curling on his lap while she bit her lip, “N-no, I’m fine! You don’t have to pause it!”

Keep watching so I can figure out what’s going on! 

She had many questions. The first of which, was the time. With the windows dark, it was no longer early afternoon like she had thought. The second was a more immediate one. What time had Freed arrived and how did he get through her front door. In all the years she knew him (and months of dating) he never seemed the type to break into an apartment.

In fact, Levy had to admit to herself, with how comfortably she had settled down with legs across his lap, there was no way some part of her hadn’t been aware of his presence. This was embarrassing. Humiliating actually. Did he think she had been watching? There was no way he was that oblivious after entering her home while she’d been preoccupied!

How then-? How, when, why? Levy was tongue-tied. Should she get upset? Assume the worse and yell at him? What would Lucy say if she knew of this? What would Cana say?

 _Dump him!_ Oh goodness, Levy didn’t want to do that. Let’s not think of Cana, then. 

What would Jet and Droy say then? Levy didn’t entertain a mental image to that reaction. Her two best friends would react worse! She licked her lips, fumbling with the edges of her book absentmindedly. Freed was calm, a peaceful expression softened his features and the barest hint of an entertained smile curved his lips. He was enjoying the show at least. 

The show she hadn’t watched a single moment of. Crap, would he be irritated if she asked to rewind? Her ankle was hot from the palm of his hand and what normally was a comforting gesture from him pulled Levy’s focus further inward. 

She wouldn’t have gotten into such a position with anyone. Levy had to accept her subconscious was more than happy to snuggle up. Of course, in their months of being together, Freed had been a perfect gentleman. (For the most part, teasing still occurred, but she was as much an instigator as he was for that.) Even now, he seemed perfectly poised, unruffled as screams echoed off the glowing screen. 

Why did he start the show without her? That was the biggest question burning at the tip of her tongue. She wanted to watch it too! Levy’s befuddlement melted away to mild annoyance as she found the words to speak, but never uttered a sound. 

His eyes weren’t on the t.v. They were on her. One brow quirked up in curiosity. “You keep staring at me instead of watching the movie. What’s up?”

 _Oh! Oh no, no no_ \- Levy squeaked and flipped her book open, quickly hiding her face as heat shot up her ears. It was hot. Too hot. She needed air. Water. Anything! “Erm, I just- well, you know-”

“I know what?” He prompted, pausing the show to keep his attention on her. Eyes narrowed as mischief gleamed in his pupils, “Is there something in my hair, or am I just handsome?”

“No!” She backpedaled, book lowering to reveal her wide, brown eyes, “Err, I mean, of course you are, but that’s not it!”

He raised both brows. “Ouch. Way to attack my ego, Levy.”

She groaned, unsure if her face would catch fire first or the book in front of her. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know when you got here or turned the T.V. on!” Levy blurted, quickly hiding her face again. 

Her wall clock ticked the seconds of silence that fell between them; Levy’s face burning evermore as Freed blinked. The mischief left his eyes and was replaced by quiet concern. Tilting his head, he reached across the couch to lower the book from her face, his bafflement plain to see. 

“You... “ He tested the words on his tongue, astonished at Levy’s revelation. “You don’t remember telling me to let myself in with the spare key. Or when I sat down? Forgive me, but you’re joking right?”

“N-no.” Levy meekly admitted. 

This increased Freed’s confusion, looking from her phone on the coffee table, to the t.v. he paused and back to Levy again. “Ah, that explains some things.” 

“Care to enlighten me then?” Levy asked, nose scrunching from the tiny pout that formed her lips, “Because I only remember sitting down to read at two while waiting for you and next I know, you’re here and the sun is gone!”

“Levy,” Freed said, but the rest of his sentence was interrupted.

“And what’s worse,” She was on a roll now, the slight clear on her face, “You started the show without me while I was STILL reading! I wanted to watch it, too, you know!”

“Levy, please calm down, it’s all right.”

She was still going, using Freed’s arms as a brace to raise up and face him directly, eyes piercing into his. “Why didn’t you ask me to put my book down? Now I’ve missed half the evening with you!”

Levy paused then, considering Freed’s earlier words and gnawed her lip, nervously, “- What’s all right?”

“Everything, naturally.” Levy was stunned to see the confusion lift from Freed’s face, calm amusement came in its stead as he carefully pulled the book from her fingers, setting it gently on the table beside them. He then moved to place her phone into Levy’s slim fingers and pointed to the television. “I didn’t start the series we agreed to watch.”

Eye’s widened as Levy looked toward the screen, seeing the title of a movie she’d watched months ago blaring in large white letters. Her face heated once again, ashamed to have not noticed it sooner. “O-oh-”

Freed tapped her phone next, turning her attention back to her hand, “And if you check your messages, you’ll see the time I arrived and the invite to use the spare key.”

Sure enough, it took Levy two swipes to find it, noting the time had been right at five on the dot. The agreed time for their night together. Sheepish, she peeked through her blue fringe of hair and laughed helplessly. “I... can you believe I don’t remember any of this?”

“To be fair,” Freed said, amused, “you had your nose in that book when I came through the door and despite responding to me, you never once left it. I assumed it must have been a very intriguing novel. So I chose a movie to watch as I waited for you to finish.”

“But-!” Levy paused, laughter turning to giggles, “Freed, you could have stopped me! I wouldn’t have cared. Oh god, I can’t believe I zoned out THAT much!”

“True, I admit this is partially my fault,” He brushed the hair from her eyes with a chuckle and kissed her forehead, “but I really didn’t mind waiting. We can start our show after dinner, how’s that sound?”

Who cared what Lucy or Cana thought. Levy realized she’d begun to panic for no reason. Not really. This whole thing was embarrassing. A story she decided to tuck away and leave it between them. (She doubted he’d purposefully tell it to others, being far more private a person than she, after all.) How many times had a book pulled her away to another world to the point she forgot to do basic human needs such as eating or sleeping? The answer was too many to count and now this moment would be added to the lot of them. Smiling, Levy nodded her head, breathless as she giggled at herself. Good grief, was she a mess! 

“But what if we end up wanting to watch more of it?” She asked, finally sliding her feet from his lap to stand, stunned at how numb her legs were. Levy grimaced, stumbling slightly, but Freed moved to steady her, standing with ease. She appreciated his assistance, still too flustered to look him in the eye. 

It was a good thing she had dinner mostly prepared. It would provide a perfect distraction. Freed followed after, used to their routine of nightly meals and more than ready to pull out the needed dishware. 

“Oh, I’m more than willing to stay late, if that’s what you’re implying.” He murmured, head tiling to speak behind her ear, heated breath causing a new wave of warmth to wash through her. This one different from her embarrassment. Levy almost tripped over air at the motion, catching herself on the nearby counter, thankful the walk from one room to the other hardly took a few steps. 

Levy licked her lips and cleared her throat, bustling away at the thawed meat in her fridge as Freed chuckled behind her. He was having way too much fun at her expense now! She’d have to find a way to avenge herself later. For now, Levy vowed to try and not drop anything. 

“Y-yeah, that’s fine! Absolutely!” She squeaked.

Oh, but Freed wasn’t done, closing the distance as she busied herself at the counter, one arm wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled his nose into the hollow of Levy’s neck.

“Just one other thing.” He whispered, lips curled into a devious grin. 

Levy had to fight back another squeak, “Erm, y-yeah?”

Trailing his nose along her pulse, he waited a few, agonizing seconds before placing an open-mouthed kiss against her skin. “Let’s try and not get so hyper focused that you forget my name tonight, hmm?”

“F-Freed!”


End file.
